fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin
The Paladin is a horse mounted unit who use swords, lances and now axes for their weapons. In the 3-D Fire Emblem games, they can also use Bows. Promoted from Cavalier, the Paladin works in the exact same way as their lower class. These units rely on their superior movement abilities to support their allies rather than attack head on. Because they have no real statistic strengths, Paladins and Social Knights are often used to aid characters from a distance, quickly block a wave of approaching enemies or (when applicable in the later Fire Emblems) use the rescue command on an injured or slow ally to bring them into/out of the battle. Paladins are also capable to substitute for generals in sheer evasive abilities, speed and strength. They are very effective in disrupting enemy troops long enough for your units to get into position. Paladins are generally the center of attention when using this tactic and thus must either retreat or be rescued regularly later on in the game. If there is a 'Jeigan' character at the beginning of the game, they usually occupy this class, with some exceptions. In both Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, there are female Paladins who promote from Troubadours. They wield swords and staves, rather than lances and axes. They were the precursor of the Valkyrie class. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Paladins are divided into the separate Axe Paladin, Lance Paladin, Blade Paladin and Bow Paladin classes. Lance and Bow Paladins promote into Silver Knights, while Axe and Blade Paladins promote into Gold Knights. Combat *''See Cavalier. In WiFi battles, Paladins have a defense cap of 30 and a speed cap of 25. This allows them to survive being attacked one-on-one by any other unit (excluding critical hits and forged poleax/ridersbane). Their 10 movement is the highest of any obtainable class. These traits make Paladins one of the best classes for WiFi. Reaching their caps is very difficult in Shadow Dragon, but is considerably easier in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Promotions Paladins are the promoted versions of Cavaliers'. Paladins usually can't be promoted any further. However, in ''Fire Emblem Gaiden they can be promoted to Gold Knights, and the promotions of the divided Paladin classes in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn are Gold Knight and Silver Knight. Maximum Stats Path of Radiance *HP: 60 *Str: 26 (M) 25 (F) *Mag: 20 *Skl: 26 *Spd: 27 *Lck: 40 *Def: 27 *Res: 25 (M) 26 (F) Shadow Dragon *HP: 60 *Str: 25 *Mag: 21 *Skl: 28 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 25 *Def: 30 *Res: 25 *Sword: A, Lance: A Also See :Cavalier :Gold Knight :Troubadour Notable Paladins Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi * Camus * Jagen * Arran * Midia * Sternlin - boss (Ch. 18) * Orridyon - boss (Ch. 21) * Promotion for: Cain, Abel, Hardin, Roshea, Vyland, and Matthis Fire Emblem Gaiden *Matilda *Promotion for: Cleve Fire Emblem: Monshou no Nazo *Arran * Abel * Roshea * Vyland * Sirius * Promotion for: Rody, Luke, Cecil, Cain, and Matthis Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu * Oifey * Eltshan * Ridale * Promotion for: Alec, Noish, Ethlin, Nanna , Janne, Aless Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 * Fred * Amalda * Conomore * Promotion for: Carrion, Nanna Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi * Marcus * Perceval * Zelots * Eliwood * Reis - Boss of Ch.15 * Arcard - Boss of Ch.17 * Promotion for: Lance, Alan, Treck, Noah Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken * Marcus * Isadora * Eagler - Boss of Ch.9 * Cameron - Secondary boss of Ch.19E/20H * Eubans - Boss of Ch.21E/22H * Pascal - Boss of Ch.25H * Maxime - Boss of Ch.26E/28H * Promotion for: Sain, Kent, Lowen Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones * Seth * Orson - Boss of Ch.16 * Possible promotion for: Franz, Kyle, Forde, Amelia as a Cavalier. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Titania * Geoffrey * Mackoya - Boss of Ch.11 * Petrine - Boss of Ch.23 * Rikard - Boss of Ch.24 * Bertram - Boss of Ch.26 * Promotion for: Oscar, Kieran, Astrid, and Makalov Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn * Titania * Geoffrey * Oscar * Kieran * Astrid * Makalov * Lombroso - Boss of Ch.3-5 * Sergei - Boss of Ch.3-10 * Yuma - Boss of Ch.4-P * Promotion for: Fiona Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Jagen *Midia *Arran *Heimler - Enemy in Chapter 12 *Dejanira - Boss of Chapter 12x *Sternlin - Boss of Chapter 18 *Camus - Enemy of Chapter 20 *Orridyon - Boss of Chapter 21 *Promotion for: Cain, Abel, Frey, Hardin, Roshea, Vyland, and Matthis Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ * Arran * Abel * Roshea * Vyland * Sirius *Promotion for: Rody, Ruke, Cecil, Cain, Matthis, Frey, Belf, and Leiden Etymology The paladins were the first 12 warriors of Charlamegne's court. Gallery Image:Paladin.png|Paladin sprite from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon File:FE4 Paladin Sprite (M).gif|Icon for a male Paladin from Seisen no Keifu. captionalign="left"> Paradin.gif|Paladin concept art Ethlin Paladin.jpg|A female Paladin as it appear`s in Seisen no keifu Category:Classes